Forever
by ClassyDrama
Summary: Begins After Eclipse. Pretty much its the life they live after the end of Eclipse. Enjoy please. my predictions for Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so first of all…**

**DISCLAMER: like hell I'm a better writer than Stephenie Meyer so obviously I do not own any of these characters and yada yada : )**

**Second of all this is my first writing a fan fiction about the twilight series and I really hope you like it. By the way Chapter 1 is a filler so I promise it will get more exciting :D.**

**It leaves off after Eclipse.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It has been about a week since I have told Charlie about me and Edward and the whole _marriage_ thing. Of course he was angry and pretty much was in denial for about….a mila second but then he was assuring me it wasn't what I wanted, I was too young to know about love (which I thought was him being a hypocrite with the whole Rene situation). Anyways I fought back and stood there with my head held high and my opinion not budging. Of course this was much easier done because Edward was right there by my side holding my hand.

He grounded me and forbid me to see Edward. Well mostly he forbid Edward from seeing me but either way he still came in through the window at night and I hung out with him during the day too, no matter what Charlie had said, using my whole "I'm an adult now, and can leave whenever I wanted to" skit. After 3 days he finally starting giving in and life became easier. Between me and Charlie that is.

Rene was outraged and kept writing me emails and emails threatening to come down and get me and bring me back to Jacksonville to live with her and Phil. She said that I would soon get over Edward and return to a _normal_ life. I stifled a chuckle when I read that. Not only for the whole normal comment but just imagining life without Edward…..that's absurd. I crossed my arm over my stomach when it started feeling empty again, but I reassured myself he would never leave me again. Never.

I was downstairs washing the dishes after me and Charlie had eaten my pasta.

"Goodnight Dad" I kissed him on the cheek while drying my hands on the towel after I was done cleaning.

"Night Bells" he mumbled still paying full attention to the game on the television. Nothing unusual there. I went upstairs into the bathroom to take a shower to pass the time while waiting for Charlie to go to bed so that Edward can come in through the window.

Alice had bought me new pajamas after she realized what I was wearing to bed. I was kind of angry at her for spending her money on me but I had to admit, it was very comfortable. It consisted out of plaid boxer shorts that were surprisingly warm, a simple, yet cute, white spaghetti strap shirt and a big, baby blue sweater that covered over my boxers. I suspected the color of the sweater must have had something to do with that being Edward's favorite color on me, but hey, who was I to argue.

My Self consciousness aside, I thought I actually looked……cute. Still nothing when compared to Edward but still, for a human being, not half bad. I was still in the bathroom fixing my wet hair because tonight was the first time I've worn these pajamas in front of him so I wanted to look decent. While doing so I realized I was being silly because I knew he would think I was beautiful no matter what I wore or looked like. Which I was still baffled by.

When I got out of the bathroom I could here Charlie snoring and knew he would be lounging on my bed, waiting for me, when I stepped into my room. I took a deep breath still hoping maybe just maybe that part of him that had…desires. Not what I truly wanted, which would have to wait after our wedding, but maybe close. What was I thinking! I felt so embarrassed thinking these thoughts that I could feel the color flooding to my cheeks. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Unsurprisingly, he was there, in the same spot as always. I started to walk over to the bed.

"Wow!" Edward said under his breath with a smile spreading across his face. "Well don't you look gorgeous, what's the special occasion?"

"Nothing, Alice brought me these and I decided to wear them tonight." I could feel the color rushing back to my cheeks as he caressed them with his cold fingers.

"Remind me to thank her later" he chuckled and lifted up my chin bringing it closer to his icy lips. Once again I was light headed. My heart starting beating fast as I kissed him back and put my hands around his neck. He pulled away and embraced me with his chin on my head and kissed my hair. He could see the frown on my face and his facial expression seemed amused.

"Why do you do that?" I asked trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Why do I do what?" his expression confused while taking my head with both his hands and staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes. I tried to look away but of course I was, dazzled.

"Pull away from kissing me right when we…..well _I_ get so into it?"

"Don't be silly Bella, I get more into it than you know, and that's why I stop. I keep wanting to go much further but knowing I can't…not now."His eyes still trapping me in his gaze."And tonight….with you wearing that….it's making it even harder. "He started laughing and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe tonight we could-"

"Bella…" he sighed.

"No, just hear me out. Maybe tonight we could just take it an itsy bitsy step further." I pleaded with my eyes. I reached forward to kiss when I saw him thinking and though I should catch him off guard while I had the chance. Apparently it worked because he kissed me back his cold hands still on my face moving down to my arms which were covered by my jacked but I could still feel the cold touch of his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 woot woot!**

**If you have any helpful suggestions to make my story writing better please leave a friendly review: D**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

He left my lips and started kissing my jaw line. I caught my breath and grinned. I couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. Suddenly I noticed it getting hot in the room. Which was strange considering Edward was kissing me with his cold lips. I guess that's what happens when you get real exited. I decided to start to take my sweater off while he started kissing my neck. Apparently he caught me because he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he sighed, now on the other side of the bed.

"What? It's hot in here and this sweater is killing me!" I half lied. Even though it was hot I just really wanted to convince him even more."Don't worry I have a shirt under here." I stared at him waiting if he bought it.

He started at me and sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if I get carried away".

Was he kidding? That's what I was hoping for! I took off my sweater and threw it on the floor. Now I was wearing my boxers and the spaghetti strap shirt. "Much better." I smiled and moved for him again. Before I got close enough to kiss him I felt him push himself toward me and I felt the full force in his kiss. More Passionate then usual. He lay down on his back and propped me on top of him with no effort needed. I started to unbutton his shirt and traced his perfectly chiseled body with my fingers. He started kissing my neck again and moving his hands down to my hips while pushing my closer to his body. He flipped over so now he was on top of me and I could feel the outline of his body pressed together with mine. I grabbed his hair and kissed him harder.

Almost right at that moment he broke my grasp, easily, and jumped off the bed before I could open my eyes. I was confused and we both were gasping for air.

"Sorry, it was just…too much" his face seemed in anguish for some reason.

I sat up and crossed my arms. I could tell he was amused by my reaction because he came to sit next to me on the bed and grabbed my head to kiss my forehead. He smiled and changed the subject.

"Are you still meeting Alice tomorrow to talk about the wedding plans" he asked while pulling me closer to him.

I groaned and lay my head on his shoulder. "Why am I involved in this, I told her she could plan it herself."

"Well you are the bride to be. Why wouldn't you be apart of your own wedding"

"_Our_ wedding" I corrected him. "Besides you're the groom, why don't you do anything?" I yawned noticing my first sign of exhaustion. I was surprised it came on so quickly.

"Alice won't let me" he chuckled. Twisting his fingers in my hair. "But you should be involved in it. Don't you want this day to be perfect?"

"I'll always remember my wedding day Edward, but not because of the flowers or the band or the orderves."I turned to look directly in his beautiful golden eyes." I'll remember it because I was with you, because I was vowing my eternity to you….because I love you."

He smiled that crooked smile that made me melt."I love you too, more than you can possibly know." He leaned in a kissed me with his icy lips. "You should really get some sleep; you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

He lifted me up and pulled the covers so I can get in them and pulled them back over my body. He was on top of the covers putting his hand over me. I pulled closer toward him and cuddled up to his chest. Right then he starting humming my lullaby. My eyes started to drift away and my eyes shut.

Then I heard a growling noise. It was coming from Edward. He held me tighter and I looked up to see what was wrong. His lips were pulled back over his teeth. He was staring at the window.

A shadow figure was trying to climb in. I couldn't make it out, mostly because I was still out of it with exhaustion. I rubbed my eyes and I dropped my mouth.

Edward hissed. "Hello Dog."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok so I didn't know writing this stuff could be so addicting lol. I hope you guys are enjoying as much as I am writing it hehe. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!**

Jacob pulled himself through the window and landed with a thud in my room. I was almost afraid that Charlie woke up until I heard him snore even louder. Mostly though I was in awe that JACOB was in my room right now.

"I thought I smelled something Vile" Jacob snapped. His fists shaking, staring directly at Edward.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" I managed to spit out sitting up now but not being able to free from Edward's grasp. Not that I really wanted to.

Jacob turned away from Edward to face me with his jaw clenched. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope."I'm here to talk about this."

I was confused and I could tell it was written on my face as well. "Um…what's that?" I asked now curious myself.

His eyes squinted."Your wedding invitation!" he snarled thinking I was trying to play dumb."You know, the celebration of you and a _blood-sucker_-" he made his tone icy and took a glance at Edward but back at me "getting joined in holy matrimony!" His voice came almost to a shout now.

My jaw dropped again. I never sent him an invitat-. EDWARD! I quickly turned my head to look at him with furious eyes but he chose to ignore them, still holding me tight staring at Jacob for any sudden movements.

"I sent you that invitation as a choice, if you choose not to come then don't." Edward tried to say this polite and as calmly as he could but there was still a trace of irritation.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO COME!" his voice so loud now I was sure that Charlie has woken up. We were all quiet for a second to make sure Charlie wasn't coming into my room. Apparently he wasn't because Edward spoke out of the blue.

"Absolutely not!" Edward answered to a question I didn't hear. He was off the bed now a few feet away from Jacob.

He snarled and turned his head viciously toward Edward."Get out of my head!"I saw him try to take a step forward but I flung myself off the bed and placed myself in between both of them.

"Believe me, I want the same thing." He took another step forward. Though I tried to stop him I bet he didn't even notice.

"Stop it!" I said in a low but serious whisper."Jacob, can we talk about this another time I don't want to wake Charlie."

He sighed."Can I talk to you outside…..alone?"

Right when he finished his sentence I felt Edward grab my waist and pull me closer to him."I already said absolutely not." I heard a growl come from his throat.

"She can make up her own mind, _vampire_."Now aggravated Jacob clenched his fists.

I didn't want them to start fighting so I just nodded my head in agreement to Jacob's request. Edward looked at me with his eyes widened in horror but let me go. Jacob smirked and handed me my sweater.

"Its cold outside, for you" I slipped it over my head and started to walk toward him. "Of course if you don't want the sweater I would happily warm you myself."A smile appeared on his face but Edward growled even louder. Jacob went to grab my hand but it was smacked away before It even got near."Don't you ever touch me!"

"Don't you ever touch her." They were only 2 feet away from each other now.

"Okay, okay, can we go and talk now Jacob." I tried to push them apart again but no luck.

He then lifted me up and jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ok so I'm pretty pissed because the Microsoft word I have been using isn't working anymore and now I have to use this crappy one and ….eh….. Ha-ha. And I'm sorry its so short but I have a big day ahead of me so once again sorry. I'll update tomorrow.**

**Besides that though here is chapter quarto :D **

We landed on my driveway and Jacob helped me to my feet. I got anxious so I just spit out my question.

"How come your upset, you already knew we were going to get…._married_" I still flinched when I said the word.

"I know I know, its just.." he sighed and took a deep breath. "I cant get you out of my head, and I'm thinking…maybe your supposed to be there."

"Jacob…"I wanted to take a step closer and hold his hand but I was afraid it would give off the wrong impression so I just stood pressing my arms to my body. "Jacob, you know we can't do that, I love Edward."

"I'm not saying I have to be your first love, just your last." He moved closer and grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest warming it up with his hand on mine. "Meeting you was faith Bella, being your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you.." He chuckled with a hint of pain. "Now that was completely beyond my control."

I tried taking my hand away knowing if I kept it there for any longer I would begin to cry, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me Jacob." I whispered but knew he heard it, but still nothing. "_Now." I scolded at him a little bit louder. He finally let go and sat down on the pavement. I went and sat down right next to him and we didn't talk for about a minute but I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Can we give friendship a shot?" I asked hopefully._

_He sighed once again and took a while to answer. "I don't know whether I should smile because we are friends, or be angry because that's all we will ever be." My pain probably showed on my face because he pulled me toward him. "But, being your friend is better than never seeing you again so yea, lets give it a shot." he smiled but I could tell he was forcing it._

_I yawned and rubbed my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket. At that moment he lifted me up and sprang back into my room while laying me on the bed and he bent down to whisper in my ear._

"_Don't worry, I'll keep telling my self I don't miss you and don't love. I just hope one day I'll believe it." He kissed my check and before I knew it he was gone._


	5. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**Sorry guys its been soooooooooooo long since I've updated but just been really busy. And I know that's my excuse all the time but for real, you don't understand the busy I've been through lol.**

**Well anyways I'll be updating really soon and while I'm doing that review and answer some of the following questions.**

**1. Did you think the last chapter was corny? I think it was ha-ha. Kinda….in a way.**

**2. What are some things I can improve on**

**3. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!!**

**Hehe.**

**Once again sorry and review :D**

**3 Kelly Belly**

**K.B.**

**Or K.D. ( D for my last name)**

**Or Kehelay ha-ha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is Chapter 6 (really chapter 5 but I'm going to get confused of the way its labeled so ….deal! Ha-ha.)**

**It wasn't until after Jake left that I realized Edward wasn't in the room anymore. I started panicking because I thought he got mad about the kiss on the cheek Jacob gave me and left. I wasn't hyperventilating for long before I saw Edward come in the room with a cup of hot chocolate.**

"**Bella…are you okay? Is something wrong. WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" he started shouting in a whisper putting down the mug and looking around the room.**

"**Nothing, I just didn't know where you were is all." I put on a smile and tapped the spot next to me on the bed for him to come sit down. He was there in a second.**

"**oh, well no need to worry I just went to the kitchen and got you some hot chocolate because its going to get cold tonight." He handed me the mug and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I wasn't really that cold. Mostly because the kiss Jake gave me radiated heat throughout my whole body. Of course I didn't mention that and just took the cup. "Anyways what were you and Jacob talking about?"**

**I was a little bit shocked. "You didn't hear us?" **

"**I tried to block you out as much as I could, I wanted you to have your privacy." I looked at him with one of my eyebrows raised in disbelief. He obviously saw my facial expression because he chuckled. "Honestly Bella…do you think I always ease drop on you?"**

"**Yes…I know that for a fact." He pulled me closer and had a beautiful grin on his face.**

"**Well not today, but you can tell me everything tomorrow you need your sleep." He kissed me on the head and pulled the blankets over me. I quickly tried to chug the whole cup of cocoa and regretted it. I forgot how hot it was and It sort of just all gushed out of my mouth on to my shirt like a baby that just spit up.**

**Edward was trying so hard to hold on his laugh and I could tell because his face looked like he was in pain. Finally he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out into a laughing fit. I was so embarrassed and all the color rushed to my cheeks. I'm pretty sure I turned a new shade of red. **

"**Your shirt is completely drenched" He said finally coming out of his fit of laughter but I still heard chuckles here and there. I looked down at my shirt and saw that it was covered in Cocoa spit. I quickly covered my face in my hands. "Here…." Edward took off his shirt and handed it to me.**

"**Thanks…" I grabbed it from him not looking him directly in the eyes. He turned around so I could take off my ruined shirt and put on his long sleeve button up white one. He turned back around and helped me fold up the arms up to my wrists. Then I stifled a yawn.**

**I cuddled next to him while he hummed my lullaby. My eyelids closed and I fell asleep in a matter or seconds. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so sorry for the last chapter being in all bold

**Ok so sorry for the last chapter being in all bold. Something went wrong with my word and now I'm using a new one on a new computer. So yay! Here is Chapter 7.**

I was in my white gown looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled back with little curls hanging down. I looked stunning. It was a sunny day and we were having the wedding indoors. I looked down at my wrist and realized my diamond bracelet that I was going to wear wasn't there. I went to the bathroom to go look for it when I realized one of the hand towels on the floor. I picked it up and put it where is should be when it suddenly became dark and I heard moving from the other room. Cautiously I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the room I was just in. Before I could make out who it was I was attacked and flown through a window. All you heard from me was a bloodcurdling scream.

Next thing I know I'm being shaken.

"Bella…Bella…Can you hear me!" My eyes shot open and there was water running from them. I was in my bed, and Edward was right next to me. "Bella, thank goodness you're awake, are you alright!"

It took me a while to understand what was going on. I couldn't remember anything that just happened.

**EPOV-**

I saw complete confusion on her face and I helped her sit up. She was sleeping one second and then screaming the next. I was utterly frightened and very worried about her. I had to wake her up somehow so I shook her begging yelling her name but she kept on screaming and screaming. Thank God, and yes I believe in God for having Bella in my life there must be one, Charlie was at work or he would have burst through this door by now.

"Are you alright?" I asked again when she didn't answer.

"Um…yeah." She answered. She put her hand on her head and closed her eyes and her face looked like she was in anguish.

"Are you sure, you look like you have a headache, do you need some Advil, how about some water, I can go downstairs and" I was interrupted when Bella put her hand over my mouth.

I now picked her up and put her on my lap and gazed into her eyes. She looked calm now. How was that possible, she was just yelling bloody murder and few seconds ago?

"What were you screaming about?" When I asked this her facial expression turned from calm to slightly confused and she tilted her head to the side.

"Huh...I wasn't screaming." She finally got out and my eyes widened in shock. What does she mean she wasn't screaming? Hell all of forks probably knew she was screaming. I took her face in my hands and I felt her shiver. I didn't know if it was from my touch or the gust of air through the open window but I kept her head in-between my hands staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella, love, what's the last thing you remember?"

"You singing me my lullaby, me going to sleep and you suddenly shaking me to wake me up, which by the way my arms are probably going to get bruises." She giggled.

She was laughing too? Well…whatever she dreamt about wasn't hurting her now and I was grateful and decided to leave it behind. On the other hand I just realized what she said about the bruises on her arm and immediately took off her sweater to search for marks.

"And I thought you wanted to wait!" She joked and starting laughing again.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Bella, I didn't mean to." I leaned in and gave her a small peck on her lips and pulled away.

I saw the disapproval on her face and couldn't help but be amused.

"What time is it?" She started getting up from bed and headed over to the door. I quickly beat her there and opened it for her while looking at my watch.

"12:30 a.m. which reminds me Alice wants you to go over there in about….half an hour."

"Ugh…not wedding plans!"

**Sorry for the boring chapter it's just I wanted to update soon. If you guys review enough I'll update the next chapter very soon. SO CLICK THAT BUTTON FOLKS!**


End file.
